The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing system and a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing system and a recording medium that allow a content to be provided with a high degree of security through a network.
In recent years, there are more opportunities in which radio or television broadcasting provides the radio listener or the television watcher with information on commodities, information on services and a variety of contents. In this specification, the variety of contents are referred to simply as a content if it is not necessary to distinguish them from each other. Thus, a desired content can be presented to the radio listener or the television watcher speedily through the radio or television broadcasting.
In such a system, however, a content provider faces a problem of much labor and much time required for forming a judgment as to whether or not a request for a content made by the radio listener or the television watcher conforms to a correct form prescribed by the provider. In addition, it is feared that the radio listener or the television watcher making a request for presentation of a content does not have the capability of paying a fee for the content so that the provider cannot receive a payment from the listener or the watcher.
Moreover, the radio listener or the television watcher receiving a presented content must provide the content provider with personal information such as the name, the address, the age, the telephone number as well as a credit card number, and it is difficult to prevent the disclosed personal information from being abused. Furthermore, in most cases, the radio listener does not know what kind of enterprise the content provider is. Thus, while it is feared that the content provider presents a poor content or does not really have a presented content, the radio listener itself must run a risk accompanying the transaction.